Souviens Toi de Moi
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Are you safe? Are you my friend? Or are you toxic for me? (Femslash Sam/Janet) Se situe également à la suite de : MEILLEUR QUE DU CHOCOLAT. Alors mieux vaut d'abord avoir lu celle-là…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : **SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI…**

**Auteur(e)** : Athena

**Date de création** : Mars 2005

**Cote** : **R** - _… __Are you safe? Are you my friend? Or are you toxic for me?_

**Saison**: 1 – Entre l'épisode no. 4 et 5 de la saison 1, soit LA THÉORIE DE BROCA (THE BROCA DIVIDE) et LE PREMIER COMMANDEMENT (THE FIRST COMMANDMENT). Se situe également à la suite de : MEILLEUR QUE DU CHOCOLAT. Alors mieux vaut d'abord avoir lu celle-là…

**Spoilers**: The Broca Divide

**Avertissements** : Tout appartient à une panoplie de gens (MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, Showtime, et à tous les autres…) ou du moins les personnages, lieux, situations, etc... Cependant, cette histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination ! Elle implique une certaine relation amoureuse entre les deux femmes les plus importantes de la série Stargate, soit Samantha Carter et Janet Fraiser. Si ce genre de relation ne vous sied pas, veuillez passer votre chemin. Sinon, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

SOUVIENS-TOI DE MOI REMEMBER ME

Par Athena

Chapitre 1

Il y a de ces fois où votre raison vous envois des messages que votre cœur ne peut se résoudre à accepter, et ce, malgré tous vos meilleurs efforts. Cette nuit, elle est apparut dans mes rêves, encore… Pas que je m'en plaigne, bien au contraire, je remercie dieu pour cette générosité opportune, seulement, ce matin la seule envie – ou devrais-je dire obsession – qui me dévore est de la voir dans ce monde bien réel qu'est le nôtre. J'ai besoin de la voir. Besoin de sentir son regard posé sur moi, de la voir me sourire mystérieusement comme elle le fait si souvent. Pour être honnête, je n'arrive plus à me l'enlever de la tête. Dans mon rêve nous étions si proche… Même si je sais que je me fais des illusions à son sujet, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à elle de cette façon. Au diable la Daedra et toutes ces ridicules promesses que j'ai pu me faire… Je n'arriverais jamais à les tenir. Il se passe quelque chose en moi… Quelque chose que je n'ai pas ressentit depuis au moins une éternité… Ai-je complètement perdu la tête ? Probablement… Ce baiser enflammé que nous avons partagé l'autre soir à l'observatoire ne me quitte plus. Bien malgré moi, il me possède et a fait de moi son esclave, il est mon maître… Cette chose est en moi, comme un poison qui doucement m'intoxique en trouvant lentement son chemin à travers mes veines pour remonter jusqu'à mon cœur. Est-ce une malédiction ou une bénédiction ? Très certainement les deux… C'est complètement insensé, je sais, pourtant je n'y peut rien. Même si je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis, je sais seulement une chose, jamais je ne lui avouerais quoi que ce soit. J'ai bien faillit la perdre une fois, pas question de remettre ça. Ce que je ressent pour Janet, est, et restera à jamais mon secret le mieux gardé…

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident de P3X-596 et aussi depuis ce soir fatidique où elles avaient échangées un ardent baiser. La semaine dernière, à leur arrivée d'une planète inconnue, P3X-797, SG-1 avait ramené un virus très contagieux qui avait comme propriété de faire régresser la personne atteinte au stade primitif. Toute la base avait été infectée sauf Teal'c, Daniel et heureusement Janet Fraiser. Encore une fois, cette dernière leur avait sauvé la vie en confectionnant un puissant vaccin anti-histaminique. Mais tout ça était derrière eux maintenant.

Elles ne s'étaient revu qu'une seule fois hors base, pour aller au cinéma voir une rediffusion version grand écran de _Brazil_. Le petit médecin avait été complètement conquise ! Dans le monde de _Brazil_, les voitures étaient petites, les écrans des machines à écrire-ordinateurs étaient petits, l'espace, comme toute idée d'individualisme, était restreint, compressé, rationalisé. Alors imaginez un cloaque gris et étouffant, visuellement coincé entre les années 50 et une improbable fin de XXe siècle, gangrené par une bureaucratie absurde et une paranoïa étatique, un univers totalitaire au bord du chaos, qu'une simple mouche – qu'un bug – pouvait faire exploser à tout moment. Imaginez un rêve de modernité qui aurait en quelque sorte mal tourné. Avec sa troisième réalisation en solitaire – après _Jabberwocky_ et _Time Bandits_ –, Terry Gilliam laissait exploser toute sa créativité et sa virtuosité plastique dans ce qui était devenu un film inclassable à tout point de vue. À la rencontre d'Orwell et de Kafka, l'esprit "cartoon" en plus, l'ex-Monty Python s'amusait avec les genres et les époques, avec ce mélange d'humour corrosif et de non-sens décalé déjà très présent dans les petites saynètes animées du _Flying Circus_ dont il était l'auteur. Par une mise en scène époustouflante qui amasse sans compter inventions visuelles, décors somptueusement baroques et envolées lyriques hallucinées, Terry Gilliam entretenait un cauchemar éveillé de deux heures vingt qui ne pouvait que laisser sans voix ! Bref un des films fétiche de Sam. Et depuis, de Janet également…

Sam se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans sa volvo grise P1800 - un coupé sport modèle 1961 - de démarrer la voiture et de foncer vers la base. Une soirée des plus agréables, se souvint-elle en tournant le bouton de son lecteur cd. La musique envahit l'habitacle.

… Are you safe? Are you my friend?  
Or are you toxic for me?  
Will you betray my confidence?

_Naming things is empowering  
I balance, walk, and coordinate myself, alive  
Aliveness energy_

Healthy dependence  
And healthy independence  
And healthy assurances  
This love's a nameless dream  
And healthy boundaries  
And how long would you miss me… _  
_

Aujourd'hui elle avait un tas de truc à faire. Bricoler son réacteur au naquadah… Voir Janet… Apporter quelques améliorations au MALP… Parler à Janet… Dessiner les plans d'un MUVA qu'elle avait en tête… Examiner cette sphère miniature que SG-11 avait rapportée de P3X-333… Inviter Janet à prendre le lunch avec elle… Enfin, Janet devait bien manger de temps à autre, non ? Sam sourit, n'était-elle pas passée maître dans l'art de trouver des excuses afin d'être en compagnie du petit médecin ? _Si, en effet…_ Lui souffla sa petite voix intérieure.

… Are you safe? Are you my friend?  
Or are you toxic for me?  
Will you betray my confidence?

En fredonnant ce refrain, qui comme bien des choses lui évoquait Janet, elle gara sa voiture dans le large stationnement à l'endroit qui lui était réservé et coupa le contact. Ça allait être une bonne journée somme toute. Le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel et elle respira à fond avant de se diriger vers le premier point de contrôle.

Il était presque 9h30 et elle avait déjà accomplit la moitié des tâches qu'elle s'était fixées. Il était temps d'aller dire un petit bonjour à Samantha Carter. "Infirmière Grant…" Commença-t-elle en s'adressant à une toute nouvelle recrue qu'elle venait d'intégrer à son équipe. "Il y a quelque chose dont je dois m'occuper." La jeune infirmière hocha la tête. "Je ne serai pas longue, quand je reviendrai, nous repasserons ensemble les protocoles de décontamination, d'accord ?"

"Bien, Madame." Répondit la jeune infirmière.

"Voilà quelque chose à lire." Elle lui tendit une petite pile de dossiers. "Vous pourrez les parcourir d'ici à ce que je revienne."

"Oui, Docteur Fraiser." Dit encore la jeune femme en attrapant la pile qu'elle lui tendait.

Janet lui sourit puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le petit miroir près de la porte de son infirmerie, puis vola plus qu'elle ne marcha en direction de l'ascenseur. En fredonnant un air guilleret, elle appuya sur le dix-neuf, puis les portes se refermèrent en silence. Grant ferait un très bon membre de SG-8 une fois qu'elle l'aurait formé comme il se doit. Elle l'avait choisit parmi une centaine de candidats parce qu'elle était l'une des meilleurs de sa classe. Soit, elle était encore bien jeune, mais il serait d'autant plus facile de l'intégrer puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'expérience, donc pas de mauvaises habitudes. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle marcha d'un pas léger vers le laboratoire de Sam. Cette dernière lui était apparue en rêve cette nuit. Janet ne se rappelait plus exactement de ce rêve, sauf quelques petites bribes qui la firent de nouveau sourire. Les rêves étaient parfois si étrange…

Lui tournant le dos, la grande blonde était postée devant son ordinateur fort concentrée sur quelques complexes équations. Janet, ne voulant pas l'interrompre, demeura immobile sur le seuil pour l'observer en silence. Sur le moniteur apparaissait un plan tridimensionnel représentant une petite sphère sur laquelle Sam était en train d'effectuer des recherches : un petit globe argenté, pas plus gros qu'une boule de billard. Elle enfonça rapidement quelques touches et différentes lignes commencèrent à bouger pour former une espèce de bulle translucide.

"Encore quelques minutes et…" Se retournant, elle aperçut Janet qui, toujours sur le seuil, une épaule contre le chambranle, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son sarrau, l'observait en souriant tranquillement. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? "Docteur Fraiser ?" Dit Sam en rougissant sans la quitter des yeux. "Je ne vous ai pas entendu, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?" Elle sourit comme une écolière et sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui envahir le visage.

Janet ne bougea pas tout de suite. "Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre."

"Oh, non…" Sam avala avec un peu de difficulté. "Vous n'interrompez rien du tout." Avec ce petit pincement au cœur qui lui était devenu si familier quand elle la rencontrait au hasard d'un couloir ou encore quand fortuitement elle l'apercevait au loin, elle sourit de plus belle.

Janet s'approcha en désignant de la main le moniteur. "Sur quoi est-ce que vous travaillez ?"

"Heu… Je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait certaine, mais…" Sam se retourna vers l'ordinateur et ses doigts volèrent sur la console. "Vous voyez ça ?" Elle jeta un regard brillant vers Janet.

La petite brunette fixa un moment le moniteur. La bulle à l'écran s'élargit d'un coup et un petit flash de lumière, presque subliminal la fit cligner des yeux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Finit-elle par demander tout à coup très intéressée par ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Le sourire de Sam s'élargit et la lueur dans ses yeux brilla encore plus fort.

"Une bulle temporelle… Enfin c'est mon hypothèse…" Elle loucha vers la sphère qui était maintenu par quatre petites tiges dans un support prévu à cet effet. Cette dernière était reliée à l'ordinateur par une dizaine de minuscules senseurs.

"Une bulle temporelle ?" Répéta Janet d'un ton circonspect.

"Oui, cette sphère, si j'ai raison, permet de détecter les différentes dimensions qui existent ici sur terre…"

"Incroyable…" Éructa Janet en haussant les sourcils, fort intriguée.

"Ouais… Je sais…" Dit Sam en affichant un petit rictus diabolique. "Si j'ai raison, ce petit globe métallique, nous permettra de prouver, sans qu'aucuns doutes ne persistent, la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein…"

"Vraiment ?" Souffla Janet en fronçant encore les sourcils. "Comment ?"

"Hé bien, c'est une explication assez complexe…" Hésita Sam qui ne voulait pas l'ennuyer avec son habituelle bavardage scientifique.

"Essayez toujours…" La défia Janet une expression adorable sur le visage.

"D'accord… Si vous y tenez…" Commença lentement Sam en inclinant la tête sur le côté tout en haussant un sourcil. Comment refuser ? C'était cependant assez inhabituel, car la plupart des gens étaient incapable de la suivre dans ses raisonnements d'astrophysicienne. Elle hésita un instant encore puis se lança. De toute façon elle en mourait d'envie. "Très bien, alors, selon la mécanique quantique l'état d'une particule est non seulement inconnu mais aussi indéterminé jusqu'à ce qu'on la mesure: c'est le fameux principe d'incertitude d'Heisenberg. Notre vision du temps et de la durée appliquée aux systèmes complexes est encore linéaire et unidimensionnelle. Nous avons tendance à considérer que les processus évolutifs s'inscrivent sur des courbes extrapolables se déroulant dans un univers vide, pur et parfait, sans influence directe sur l'évolution des systèmes qu'il englobe. En réalité, les évolutions des sous-systèmes de la société peuvent être représentées par des faisceaux de courbes décrivant des phénomènes non linéaires affichant des courbures plus ou moins importantes selon les vitesses d'évolution."

Sam marqua une pause pour voir si Janet l'écoutait toujours. D'ordinaire, les gens décrochaient bien avant qu'elle en arrive jusque là, mais le petit médecin hocha subrepticement la tête pour lui démontrer qu'elle comprenait et attendait la suite, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Sam qui poursuivit son exposé. "À une date donnée, tous les points coexistent dans une tranche de présent mais possèdent des potentialités évolutives différentes. Il semble que la densité des informations, sorte de masse critique informationnelle, crée une bulle temporelle ayant des constantes d'évolution propres. De même que la masse d'une étoile courbe l'espace-temps, ainsi que le montre la théorie de la relativité, une masse critique d'information de très haute densité - résultant de multiples interactions, traitements parallèles et réseaux ramifiés de communication densifie le temps. Les processus évolutifs pourraient donc être représentés dans des bulles temporelles, certes coexistant à un moment donné, mais présentant en interne des vitesses et donc des potentialités d'évolution, d'auto sélection et d'exclusion compétitive très différentes par rapport à celles d'autres bulles. Cette représentation me paraît introduire une nouvelle dimension dans l'appréciation des phénomènes évolutifs complexes."

"Les systèmes chaotiques ?" Répondit Janet qui était suspendue à ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas perdu un seul mot de ce que Sam venait de lui dire. _Dieu qu'elle est brillante…_ Se dit-elle totalement engagée dans cette conversation relativiste.

"Exactement !" S'étonna franchement Sam. "La création de temps potentiel peut être replacée dans le contexte des systèmes chaotique au sein desquels une multitude d'agents produisent et diffusent de l'information en parallèle. Les systèmes complexes qu'ils créent forment autant de bulles temporelles qui évoluent simultanément." Répondit-elle complètement emballée. Elle afficha un petit sourire et reprit. "Chaque bulle temporelle créée par un système complexe exprime des densités différentes du temps. Ces temps coexistent car leur évolution est mesurée par le même temps universel. L'idée est de ne pas considérer les objets fondamentaux de la physique comme des particules ponctuelles de dimension 0 mais des entités de dimension 1, dotées d'une longueur très petite."

"La théorie des cordes ?" Tenta Janet qui avait, par une sacrée coïncidence, lu un article qui y faisait référence dans le magazine _Ciel et Espace_ qu'elle avait acheté en début de semaine. _Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu tant à l'astrophysique Fraiser ? D'abord, pourquoi as-tu acheté ce magazine ?_ Se questionna-t-elle bien malgré elle.

Sam haussa les sourcils, fort impressionnée. "Vous connaissez la théorie des cordes ?"

"Si peu…" Répondit Janet. "Suffisamment, cependant pour suivre cette conversation…" Termina-t-elle en songeant qu'elle s'intéressait peut-être plus à l'Astrophysicienne qu'à l'astrophysique à proprement parler.

_Wow… Vraiment… Wow…_ Pensa Sam totalement épatée. "Alors, comme vous le savez peut-être, deux types de cordes sont envisageable: ouvertes et fermées. Une corde typique serait si petite qu'il faudrait en mettre 10e20 bout à bout pour atteindre le diamètre d'un simple proton. Il n'existe sur Terre aucun moyen de tester en laboratoire de façon expérimentale la structure de la matière à cette échelle, il faudrait pour cela un accélérateur de particules plus grand que la Terre elle-même. Mais je crois que cette sphère permet de le faire." Termina Sam en posant les yeux sur le petit globe argenté.

"Épatant…" Éructa Janet totalement galvanisée. "C'est dangereux… Je veux dire, y a-t-il des risques de…" Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

"Oh, non… Je ne crois pas… Il me faudra des années pour la faire fonctionner… Enfin, si j'y arrive jamais… Cette sphère est..." Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait Sam s'empara d'un stylo et posa la pointe sur la surface métallique et lisse du globe. Au même instant un petit flash de lumière blanche les aveugla toutes les deux. "Wooohhh…" S'écria-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle retira vivement sa main.

Janet posa sur elle des yeux inquiets. "Qu'est-ce que c'était ?"

Sam la regarda tout aussi inquiète, puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la petite sphère. "Je l'ignore, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça…" Elle posa les doigts sur la console, et commença à taper frénétiquement quelques commandes pour demander à l'ordinateur de procéder à un diagnostique de niveau deux sur tout le système. "Ça n'aurait pas dû se produire…" Une série de ligne apparurent bientôt et elle poussa un petit soupir soulagée. "Tous les paramètres sont normaux…" Elle déconnecta aussitôt les senseurs qui reliaient la sphère à l'ordinateur.

"Parlez-moi, Capitaine." Dit Janet d'un ton alarmiste.

"Ça va, Docteur, pas de dommage… Seulement de l'électricité statique…"

"Oh… Vous en êtes certaines ?"

"Oui, je n'aurais pas dû me servir de ce stylo… métal contre métal… à quoi est-ce que je pouvais m'attendre…" Sam afficha un petit sourire en coin fort embarrassée puis posa de nouveau les yeux sur Janet. "Ça vous dirait de prendre le lunch avec moi ?" Lui demanda-t-elle de façon inattendue.

Cela tira instantanément le petit médecin de ses pensées et elle leva les yeux vers Sam en lui souriant d'un air mystérieux. "Luncher ?" Répéta-t-elle sur un ton ravit.

"Oui…" Se dépêcha d'acquiescer Sam. "C'est moi qui offre." Bien sûr, toutes les deux savaient parfaitement que les repas offerts par la cantine du SGC étaient gratuits mais Janet joua le jeu.

"Si c'est vous qui offrez, alors impossible de refuser… Je prendrai ce qu'il y a de plus dispendieux !"

"Ça va de soit." Répondit Sam en affichant de nouveau ce sourire diabolique qui faisait perdre tous ses moyens au petit docteur.

Janet la fixa droit dans les yeux. Un jour ce sourire allait lui faire dire ou faire des choses qu'elle allait regretter. _Non, non, Janet… Stop… Stop… Stop… Rappelles-toi de notre discussion à ce sujet… plus de ça entre vous…_ Sentant un petit pincement au creux de son estomac, elle cacha le fait qu'elle était contrariée par la voix de sa raison, en jetant un œil à sa montre. "Je dois y aller… J'ai encore du travail… L'infirmière Grant, une nouvelle recrue que j'ai prit sous mon aile, m'attend très certainement depuis une bonne quinzaine maintenant…"

"Sous votre aile ? Quelle chance elle a… J'espère qu'elle le sait…" C'était sortit sans qu'elle ne l'ai prévu et Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre rapidement en se retournant vers le moniteur de son ordinateur pour dissimuler son embarras. "On se rejoint là bas vers 11h30, enfin, si ça vous va ?" Lui dit-elle d'un air faussement détachée qui ne dupa pas le moins du monde le petit médecin.

Un petit sourire en coin joua sur les lèvres de cette dernière. "Ça me convient parfaitement. Je met cela à mon agenda…" Elle lui jeta un dernier regard perçant, un tantinet amusé, et tourna les talons. "… 11h30. Rancard avec Samantha Carter…" Dit-elle à voix haute en sortant du laboratoire.

Sam resta un long moment la bouche entrouverte à fixer son écran les yeux perdus dans le vague. _Un rancard… Un rancard ?_ Elle soupira pesamment. _Un rancard ? Un rancard…_ Elle secoua la tête. Le petit médecin avait-elle délibérément choisi ce mot ? Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau vingt-deux et Sam se dirigea vers le mess, impatiente de rejoindre le petit médecin. À cette heure, l'endroit était plutôt calme ce qui lui donnerait l'opportunité de choisir une table un peu en retrait. Attrapant un cabaret, elle vit Janet passer la porte et venir vers elle.

"Je ne suis pas en retard au moins ?" S'exclama le petit médecin en posant les yeux sur sa montre.

Sam l'imita et sourit. "Pile à l'heure, Docteur." Janet avait l'air un peu tendue remarqua-t-elle. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Lui demanda-t-elle aussitôt en plissant les yeux, inquiète.

"Servons-nous, d'abord…" Rétorqua Janet d'un ton un peu empressé.

Sam choisit la lasagne que proposait le menu du jour ainsi qu'une portion de _jello_ bleu, son dessert favorit. Elle attrapa un berlingot de lait pour faire descendre le tout. Curieuse, elle détailla le contenu du plateau de Janet : une salade de poulet, un yaourt nature, une petite bouteille d'eau et un café. Pas étonnant qu'elle garde la ligne… "Vous mangez toujours aussi… léger ?"

"Quoi ?" Répondit Janet qui semblait à des kilomètres de là. "Heu… oh… non… je n'ai pas très faim…" Se contenta-t-elle de répondre promptement.

"Oh…" Dit simplement Sam en se retournant pour se diriger vers une table tout au fond.

Janet la suivit sans dire un mot et prit place devant elle en fronçant les sourcils l'air songeur.

Sam lui jeta quelques regards furtifs en versant le contenu de son berlingot dans un verre. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, Docteur, vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette." Finit-elle par lui demander.

"Je n'en suis pas certaine. Vous, vous rappelez que je vous ai parlé de Grant ?" Lui demanda Janet en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

"La nouvelle recrue que vous avez prit sous votre aile ?" Indiqua Sam en attrapant couteau et fourchette pour découper sa lasagne.

"Oui, celle-là même." Confirma Janet un peu agitée.

"Qu'est qu'elle a fait ?" L'interrogea Sam en levant la tête vers elle.

"Rien justement. Je ne la trouve plus nulle part." Finit par avouer le petit médecin au bout d'un court moment.

"Oh…" Répondit Sam un peu confuse. "Elle a peut-être été indisposée ?"

"Je ne crois pas… Enfin, je l'ai cherchée sur toute la base…" Rétorqua Janet sur un ton exaspéré.

"Vous avez vérifiez le registre de sortie ?"

"Oui, et elle n'est pas sortie…" Janet avala avec difficulté. "Pire, elle n'est jamais entrée."

Sam fixa sur elle des yeux incrédules. "Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"J'ai effectuée une recherche dans les archives et dans toutes les bases de données du SGC. Aucune trace du Sergent Annabelle Grant."

"Se peut-il qu'ils aient oubliés de l'y entrer ?" Sam répondit elle-même à sa question. "Non, c'est impossible, mesure de sécurité oblige. Vous en avez parlé au Général Hammond ?"

"Non, pas encore." Janet s'arrêta de parler et repoussa son plateau. Un sentiment d'urgence commença à la gagner.

Sam s'arrêta à son tour de manger pour observer Janet dans le blanc des yeux. Tout ça était plutôt inquiétant. Tant pis pour ce petit goûté en tête à tête. "Il faut lui en parler tout de suite." Répondit-elle en repoussant sa chaise et en se levant.

Janet l'imita aussitôt. "Vous avez raison."

Elles descendirent jusqu'au niveau vingt-sept et parcoururent en silence les corridors d'un pas pressé jusqu'au bureau du Général Hammond. Sam frappa quelques coups sur la porte et jeta un regard vers le petit médecin qui semblait maintenant tout à fait paniqué.

_"Entrez."_ Entendirent-elles de l'autre côté de la porte. Sam ouvrit et laissa passer Janet avant de refermer derrière elles.

Hammond leva les yeux. "Capitaine Carter. Docteur Fraiser. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous." Dit-il en désignant les chaises devant son bureau. Janet ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir.

"Monsieur, il faut fouiller cette base." Débita le petit médecin assez rapidement pour lui démontrer l'urgence de sa requête.

"Fouiller la base ?" Rétorqua Hammond un peu inquiet. "Vous avez perdu quelque chose, Docteur ?"

"Pas quelque chose… Quelqu'un… mon Général." Répondit aussitôt Sam. Elle pouvait sentir la tension qui émanait de tout le corps du petit médecin. C'était quelque chose d'assez inhabituel de sa part. Elle qui savait garder un sang froid sans équivoque face à n'importe quelle situation.

"Quelqu'un ?" S'étonna Hammond en ouvrant grand les yeux. "Qui ?"

"Le Sergent Annabelle Grant, cette nouvelle infirmière que j'ai intégré à SG-8, Monsieur." Lâcha Janet un peu pressée de voir le Général s'exécuter.

Hammond resta silencieux un moment. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. "Excusez-moi, Docteur Fraiser…" Il s'arrêta de parler un instant. "Je vais ordonnez qu'on la recherche immédiatement." Il savait que cela pouvait s'avérer sérieux. Il savait aussi qu'O'Neill se trouvait, dieu sait où, sur cette base puisqu'il n'était pas en permission. Aussi savait-il, qu'O'Neill était venu, à deux reprises déjà aujourd'hui, lui faire ses salutations. Autrement dit, il se cherchait quelque chose à faire. Étant donné qu'il voulait quelqu'un en qui il pouvait faire entièrement confiance, il attrapa son récepteur et pressa un bouton. "Trouvez-moi le Colonel O'Neill, je vous prie." Hammond leva un instant la tête vers Janet.

"Merci…" Répondit faiblement cette dernière l'air préoccupée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Général entendit un petit click sonore.

_"O'Neill, prêt au combat, mon Général !"_

"Colonel, prenez Teal'c avec vous et fouillez tout le complexe, niveau par niveau. Procédez à une vérification de toutes les identités."

_"Toutes les identités !?"_ S'étonna Jack qui trouvait la chose fort étrange. Un travail de bénédictin, songea-t-il. _"Dans ce cas, je prend aussi Jackson…"_

"La personne que nous recherchons est un femme, une infirmière du nom d'Annabelle Grant."

_"Bien cela réduit passablement notre champ de recherche…"_ Commenta Jack. _"Elle vous a posé un lapin, c'est ça ?"_ Sans attendre de réponse il enchaîna aussitôt. _"Vous pouvez être plus précis ?"_

Hammond mit une main sur le récepteur. "Son apparence physique ?" Demanda-t-il à Janet sans relever le petit commentaire moqueur de Jack.

"Petite, blonde, les cheveux aux épaules, yeux verts…" Janet secoua la tête en agitant la main. Comment être plus précise ? La seule blonde qu'elle regardait vraiment était juste là, à ses côtés.

Hammond répéta tout ça dans le combiné à l'intention de Jack. "Soyez vigilent." Ajouta-t-il.

_"Oh, mais j'y compte bien, mon Général."_ S'exclama O'Neill sur un ton qui se voulait narquois. _"Hé ! Les gars !"_ Entendit Hammond. _"Il faut contrôler toutes les blondes de cette base !"_ En arrière plan il entendit la voix de Teal'c _"Dois-je me munir de ma lance, O'Neill ?"_ Puis encore. _"Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Teal'c… Enfin… Je crois…"_ Un bip sonore lui certifia que Jack venait de rompre la communication et il raccrocha.

Sam se retourna vers le petit médecin. "Pourquoi n'apparaît-elle sur aucun de nos registres ?"

En guise de réponse Janet lui jeta un regard perplexe.

Quelques vingt minutes plus tard, après qu'ils se soient, tous les trois, déplacés vers la salle d'embarquement où Sam avait effectuée une minutieuse recherche, à l'aide de l'ordinateur central, cette dernière secoua la tête. "Aucunes informations concernant cette nouvelle recrue…" Finit-elle par dire en faisant pivoter sa chaise et en levant les yeux vers Janet et le Général Hammond qui attendaient sagement derrière elle.

"Ils n'ont pas terminé de fouiller la base. Peut-être que…" Commença Hammond.

"Malgré tout le respect que je vous doit, Monsieur, il y a beaucoup de gens qui circulent dans cette montagne…" Le coupa Janet.

"Les points de contrôles de la sécurité auraient vérifiés son identité, dès son entrée ce matin, Monsieur." La coupa à son tour Sam. "Pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas."

"Capitaine Carter, je veux que vous exécutiez une fouille dans tous les registres de l'Armée des États-Unis…" Ordonna Hammond aussitôt.

"Oui, mon Général." Répliqua Sam en adressant un petit sourire contraint à l'intention de Janet qui n'en menait pas large. Elle se retourna ensuite vers l'ordinateur et recommença à taper des commandes au clavier.

Hammond posa des yeux inquiets sur Janet. "Docteur Fraiser." Commença-t-il, cette dernière leva la tête vers lui. "Je suis certain que vous connaissez les procédures d'embauche du SGC."

"Bien sûr que oui…" Déclara-t-elle un peu sur la défensive.

"Pourtant, Docteur, je n'ai jamais été informé que vous aviez intégré une nouvelle recrue à votre équipe." Allégua-t-il d'un ton égal.

"Mais, je vous assure que j'ai suivi toutes les procédures à la lettre, je vous ai fait parvenir une requête à cet effet, il y a de ça des semaines." Se renfrogna le petit médecin.

Il posa sur elle un regard extatique. "Je ne l'ai jamais reçu." Lui certifia Hammond.

Janet le regarda incrédule. "Je suis certaine d'avoir une confirmation écrite de votre part dans mon bureau." Allégua-t-elle aussitôt pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle soit blâmée pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Hammond l'étudia un moment puis tourna son attention vers Sam. "Faites aussi une recherche sur les confirmations d'embauche de personnels que j'ai signés depuis les deux derniers mois."

"Oui, Général." Sam s'exécuta sur le champ. Il n'y en avait qu'une douzaine. Aucunes ne se rapportaient au Sergent Grant.

Janet regarda la tête blonde de Sam puis posa de nouveau les yeux sur Hammond. "Général, je vous ai envoyé cette requête. Et vous l'avez approuvée !" Elle commençait à se sentir jugé. Même Sam, qui venait de se retourner vers eux, la regardait d'un drôle d'air en ce moment.

"Alors elle a été interceptée avant que je ne la reçoive…" Commença Hammond avant que Janet ne le coupe abruptement.

"Et quelqu'un d'autre aurait falsifié cette approbation et forgé votre signature ? Dans quelle but ?" Intervint-elle d'un ton qui ne démentait pas son énervement. Tout ça commençait à prendre une tangente tout à fait disproportionnée. Voulait-il la faire asseoir au banc des accusés ? C'était un peu vexant et un sentiment de révolte contenu lui noua l'estomac. Elle avait horreur des injustices, et en ce moment, elle se sentait pointé du doigt. Elle serra les mâchoires.

"L'infirmière Grant est en poste depuis combien de temps ?" Demanda Hammond sur un ton un peu contrarié.

"Deux semaines, mon général." Répondit rapidement Janet en fixant sur lui un regard mi amer, mi exaspéré.

"Il est impossible qu'elle ait pu circuler librement dans cette base sans avoir d'abord franchit les trois points de contrôles. Et, qui plus est, qu'elle soit totalement inexistante dans nos bases de données." Au même moment, une voix résonna dans la salle de contrôle.

"Général Hammond, ici O'Neill."

"Rapport Colonel."

"Nous avons fouillé cette base de fond en comble, mon Général. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune personne répondant au nom de Grant. Nous pouvons savoir ce qui se passe ?"

"Vous en êtes certain ?"

"Affirmatif, Monsieur…"

"Bien… Rejoignez-nous dans la salle de débriefing, Hammond terminé." Il se tourna vers Sam. "Capitaine Carter ?"

"Inexistante dans les bases de données de l'Armée des États-Unis, Monsieur…"

"Étendez vos recherches, tentée de vous introduire dans le système des agences gouvernemental : FBI, CIA, NSA, FID, NID… Enfin, fouillez partout." Hammond échangea un long regard avec Janet avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. "Docteur Fraiser, tentez de remettre la main sur cette approbation que je vous ai apparemment fait parvenir…"

_Apparemment !?_ Janet se raidit et s'assura de ne rien laissée transparaître de ses ressentiments. "Très bien, Monsieur." Lui balança-t-elle un peu platement avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier. _Hé merde !_ Se dit-elle en filant à toute vitesse vers son bureau. Une fois qu'il aurait cette satanée preuve en main, il ne pourrait plus rien dire !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint bredouille. Elle n'avait retrouvée aucune approbation. Maintenant fort en colère et aussi pleine de frustration, elle passa, en coup de vent, la porte de la salle de débriefing. Affichant un air furibond elle alla s'asseoir près de Sam sans dire un mot.

"Bonjour Docteur Fraiser…" Lança O'Neill un peu moqueur. "Je vais très bien merci…" Ajouta-t-il.

"Jack… Ce n'est pas le moment…" Souffla Daniel qui remarqua tout de suite l'air irrité du petit médecin.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et Hammond attendit patiemment qu'elle daigne lui dire quelque chose. Sam quant à elle, ferma les yeux sachant très bien que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer pour Janet.

Cette dernière joignit les deux mains, comme si elle voulait adresser une prière muette à dieu ou à quiconque voulait bien l'entendre. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux pour fixer la table avant d'ouvrir la bouche. "Mon Général, malgré tout le respect que je vous doit, je vous assure que j'ai eu en main cette approbation." Ajouta-t-elle avec nervosité.

"Je n'ai pas dit que je ne vous croyais pas, Docteur, mais avouez que tout ça commence à porter à confusion…" Déclama Hammond d'une voix tranquille.

Janet jeta un regard en coin vers Sam qui l'observait tranquillement. Cette dernière secoua la tête pour lui démontrer que ses recherches s'étaient avérées infructueuses. "Il y a bien quelques Annabelle Grant sur Terre, mais après vérification, il est impossible que ce soit l'une d'entre elles… À moins d'utiliser un faux nom, le Sergent Grant n'a jamais existé…" Finit-elle par dire.

Hammond échangea une fois de plus un regard avec Fraiser.

"C'est impossible…" Souffla Janet. Un terrible pressentiment l'assaillit. "Elle était ici, je lui ai parlé… j'ai travaillée avec elle…"

"Alors il apparaît, pour dieu sait quelle raison, qu'une personne ce soit donné un mal fou pour effacer toutes traces de cette femme." Rétorqua Jackson l'air songeur.

"Qui était en poste aux points de contrôles de la sécurité sur le quart de jour ces derniers jours ?" Interrogea O'Neill.

"Jamais les mêmes personnes exceptés, le soldat Crewman." Déclara Hammond qui le connaissait bien.

"Il y est présentement ?" Demanda Jack.

"Oui. Au premier point de contrôle." Répondit Hammond. "Il y a forcément une explication à tout ceci."

"Moi, Daniel et Teal'c allons lui rendre une petite visite." Rétorqua Jack en se mettant en branle.

"Très bien, Capitaine Carter pendant ce temps, récupérez les bandes vidéos du stationnement, de l'infirmerie ainsi que des différents points de contrôles, si vous voulez bien."

"Docteur Fraiser, rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau, je vous prie."

Janet ferma un instant les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle, sans compter les réprimandes. Hammond voulait des réponses à des questions dont elle n'avait pas une seule réponse. Le fait qu'elle était revenue sans cette maudite approbation ne jouait certes pas en sa faveur. De plus, il lui avait fait miroité le fait qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas suivit les protocoles. Bien sûr, elle n'était en poste au SGC que depuis peu, mais s'il l'avait mieux connu, il aurait tout de suite su que sa loyauté n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait remettre en question.

Sam se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de Janet. "Ça va s'arranger." Lui souffla-t-elle.

Janet posa un regard froid sur la main de Sam, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Permettez-moi d'en douter, Capitaine." Lâcha-t-elle un peu amer. "Ce n'est pas votre parole que l'on met en doute ici. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser accuser de quoi que ce soit, vous m'entendez ?"

Sam ouvrit la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire.

De retour dans la salle de débriefing, ils regardèrent en accéléré pendant quelques heures, les bandes vidéos des points de contrôles des derniers jours. Toujours aucunes traces du Sergent Annabelle Grant.

Rien n'avait ressortit de la discussion, fort assaisonné, que Janet et Hammond avaient entretenu un peu plus tôt. Bien sûr elle avait eut droit aux remontrances de ce dernier. Il lui avait fait savoir qu'il croyait qu'elle souffrait peut-être des contrecoups des deux crises majeurs qu'elle avait dû affronter depuis qu'elle était en poste. Sans compter qu'il avait un peu remit ses connaissances des protocoles d'embauche en question. Elle lui avait fait voir, avec véhémence, que ce n'était pas chose à remettre en question. Bref, après quelques prises de becs, Hammond croyait en sa bonne foi.

"Il faut visionner de nouveau les bandes vidéos de l'infirmerie… À moins qu'elle ne soit invisible et que j'aie tenu des conversations avec une personne imaginaire, elle doit forcément y être…" Dit Janet en secouant la tête.

Ils la regardèrent tous un peu embarrassés et Janet posa des yeux mécontents sur eux à tour de rôle.

Sam accéda à la bande vidéo de l'infirmerie. Pendant presque trente minutes, ils la visionnèrent en silence pour la seconde fois. Sur les trois derniers jours ils n'y virent personne qui ressemblait à la description du Sergent Grant. Janet y était mais aucunes traces de cette nouvelle infirmière.

"C'est dément !" Grogna le petit médecin en se frottant le visage. "Vous me croyez folle, c'est ça ?" Débita-t-elle outrée. Comme aucuns d'eux ne répondaient, pas même Sam, elle reprit. "Je n'ai pas encore la faculté de faire apparaître les gens sur un simple claquement de doigt…" Ajouta-t-elle ironique avant de reprendre. "Si les registres d'entrées et de sorties de la base ont étés falsifiés alors il est possible que ces bandes vidéos l'ai aussi étés." Ce qui était plutôt improbable et elle le savait, mais elle ne voyait pas autre chose. "Crewman ment peut-être, ou…"

"Ou, quoi, Docteur ?" Demanda Jackson.

"Ou bien on lui a fait quelque chose pour qu'il oubli…" Dit Janet songeuse. "Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée de lui faire subir quelques examens…" Continua-t-elle totalement découragée.

Jack vit à quel point le petit médecin semblait désemparé. "Vous dormez bien c'est temps-ci Fraiser ?" Demanda-t-il doucement. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention d'être grossier. Il savait que leur nouveau CMO était quelqu'un qui ne comptait pas ses heures, et voulait simplement vérifier.

Sam jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs vers Janet. Jack avait peut-être raison. Janet était peut-être surmenée. Après tout, depuis son arrivée au SGC, elle avait subit passablement de stress. D'abord il y avait eut toute cette affaire sur P3X-596, ensuite, la semaine dernière, un virus très contagieux avait transformé presque tout le personnels de la base en hommes des cavernes. Il y avait de quoi être surmené.

Janet regarda O'Neill un peu froissée. "Remettez-vous mon jugement en question, Colonel ?"

"Non, je veux simplement m'assurer que vous avez…"

Daniel posa rapidement la main sur le bras d'O'Neill pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce que ce dernier allait débiter, et il voulait éviter la catastrophe.

"Oh ! Jackson !" Balança aussitôt O'Neill. "Tout le monde sait par quoi elle est passée ces dernières semaines… Elle est peut-être surmenée… Ça n'a rien de honteux !"

Janet lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêta à rétorquer mais Teal'c, qui écoutait sagement depuis le début, sauva la mise. "Il serait, effectivement, prudent d'examiner le soldat Crewman." Cela, sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte, fut très habile de sa part.

"Pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche avec lui ?" Allégua Hammond songeur au bout d'un moment. "Ça vaut la peine d'essayer…" Finit-il par dire. "Capitaine Carter portez ces bandes à nos spécialistes pour qu'ils les examinent et déterminent si elles ont étés trafiquées. Moi j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer… Rompez…"

"J'ai faim. Pas vous ?" Questionna Jack une fois qu'Hammond eut passé la porte.

Daniel et Teal'c acquiescèrent tandis que Sam debout devant l'appareil vidéo, secoua négativement la tête. Un moment passa et elle les vit disparaître. Elle voulait parler à Janet et elle en avait maintenant l'occasion avant d'obtempérer aux ordres d'Hammond.

Janet se leva et s'apprêta à quitter, mais elle lui bloqua le chemin. Le petit médecin leva la tête pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

"Je sais que vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout ça, Docteur." Commença Sam. Janet ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder en inclinant la tête. "Je voulais seulement que vous le sachiez."

"Mais pourtant… Vous pensez que je n'ai pas toute ma tête, pas vrai ?" Lui demanda doucement Janet.

Prise de court, Sam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle vit la fine ligne de la mâchoire du petit médecin tressaillir et comprit qu'elle devait dire quelque chose avant que celle-ci ne lui file entre les doigts. "Non… Je ne le crois pas…" Lui avoua-t-elle sans toutefois vraiment y croire. Janet ne fut pas dupe et plissa les yeux.

"Oh…" Son regard se durcit. "Ayez au moins la décence de ne pas me mentir, Capitaine." Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer. Elle voulut partir, mais Sam lui bloqua de nouveau la route.

"Écoutez…" Sam hésita. "Jack a peut-être mit le doigt sur quelque chose. Vous êtes peut-être un peu surmené, voilà tout…" _Oh Sam… Tu viens de perdre une belle occasion de te taire._ Se dit-elle en voyant une étincelle brillée dans les yeux de Janet. Cette dernière la repoussa sur le côté et s'en fut sans rien ajouter.

Elle resta plantée là un long moment.

Décidément, les choses prenaient un très mauvais tournant. Tout ça la déprima pour de bon. _Quelle idiote je fais…_ Cela la rendit aussitôt misérable. "Bon sang…" Grogna Sam en retirant un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité la bande du magnétoscope.

Crewman entra dans l'infirmerie sur les talons de Janet.

"Cet examen ne prendra que quelques minutes." Lui dit le petit médecin en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

"Je me sens parfaitement bien, Docteur Fraiser." Rétorqua aussitôt Crewman.

Janet balaya l'infirmerie du regard. Il n'y avait seulement que deux infirmières qui vaquaient à leurs occupations du moment. Elle se dirigea vers l'une d'elle, Crewman à sa remorque. "Les choses me semble bien tranquille ?" En principe, cette infirmerie aurait été sensé bourdonner d'activité. Elle avait ordonné une mise à jour de tous les dossiers médicale, ce qui impliquait que tous les membres du SGC sans exception, devait passer leurs examens trimestrielles.

L'infirmière lui sourit. "Je ne m'en plaint pas trop."

"Où est le reste de l'équipe ? Vous devriez être au moins cinq ici…" Elle se retourna vers Crewman derrière et ne remarqua pas le drôle de regard que lui jeta l'infirmière. "Allez-vous asseoir là-bas, soldat Crewman." Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui désignant le lit vacant le plus près. Elle jeta un dernier regard à l'infirmière avant de suivre Crewman sans rien ajouter. Elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

L'infirmière la regarda s'éloigner en haussant les épaules puis s'éloigna à son tour.

Janet jeta un long regard au jeune soldat qui tressaillit un peu mal à l'aise.

"Docteur, je pense qu'il est inutile que je passe ces tests, je n'ai jamais vu cette Annabelle Grant, et j'ai une excellente mémoire des visages…"

"Nous verrons bien." Le petit médecin se dirigea vers le téléphone adjacent, attrapa le combiné, fit un numéro et attendit. Aucune réponse. Elle coupa la ligne et pressa un autre bouton. "Ici le Docteur Fraiser. Mettez-moi en communication avec le Docteur Mackenzie, je vous prie."

La répartitrice à l'autre bout du fil ne répondit pas et Janet impatiente soupira. "Le Docteur Mackenzie, je vous prie."

La femme à l'autre bout du fil se racla la gorge. "Désolée, Docteur Fraiser, mais vous devez faire erreur, il n'y a aucun Docteur Mackenzie sur cette base."

Interloquée, Janet fronça les sourcils. "Vous voulez bien me répétez ça ?"

"Docteur, il n'y a aucun Docteur Mackenzie sur cette base."

"Mince…" Souffla Janet excédée. "Écoutez, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rigoler. Localisez le Docteur Mackenzie, il est le psychiatre en chef de cette foutue base, je sais qu'il est en service aujourd'hui, et j'ai besoin de lui parler de toute urgence, alors soit vous me le trouvez, soit je vous colle un rapport, me suis-je bien fait comprendre." S'énerva-t-elle en haussant le ton.

La répartitrice à l'autre bout mit un moment avant de répondre. "Désolée, mais je suis formelle. Aucun Psychiatre ou Médecin du nom de Mackenzie sur la liste du personnel."

Janet raccrocha brusquement le combiné. Elle alla rapidement vers l'ordinateur non loin de là et tapa quelque chose. Elle recommença ce petit jeu à trois reprises sans obtenir de résultat. _Merde !_

Il fallait trouver Sam et vite.

Elle reluqua Crewman d'un mauvais œil. "Retournez à votre poste." Lui ordonna-t-elle froidement.

"Mais… Docteur… mon examen ?"

"Nous verrons cela plus tard." Évidemment, sans Mackenzie, rien ne lui servait de retenir Crewman. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle tourna les talons, traversa l'infirmerie et passa la porte comme une flèche.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Sam discutait avec un homme en blouse blanche et ce dernier acquiesça en hochant la tête faiblement. Levant les yeux, elle vit Janet passer la porte en coup de vent et s'approcher d'elle à toute vitesse. "Je dois vous parler."

La grande blonde plissa les yeux. "Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

"Seule à seule, Capitaine." Dit Janet d'un ton autoritaire en jetant un regard vers l'homme qui ne perdait apparemment rien de ce qui se passait derrière lui.

Sam hocha la tête et elles sortirent toutes les deux de la petite salle. Une fois dans le corridor, Janet la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle était aussi pâle que le mur derrière elle.

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?" Demanda de nouveau Sam qui pouvait sentir la tension émaner du petit médecin.

"Dites-moi que vous connaissez le Docteur Mackenzie…" Commença Janet en levant des yeux affolés vers Sam.

"Le Psychiatre du SGC ?"

Janet ferma les yeux en soupirant fort soulagée. "Merci mon dieu !" Souffla-t-elle en agrippant de la main le bras de Sam. Elle se sentait si vulnérable en ce moment et un vertige la fit vaciller. La grande blonde lui posa les mains sur les épaules pour la retenir.

"Ça va ?" Lui demanda-t-elle très inquiète. Janet la repoussa un peu pour se dégager en hochant la tête.

"Oui, oui… Je vais bien… Désolée…" Elle inspira profondément. "Mackenzie a disparut." Lâcha-t-elle abruptement.

"Quoi ?!" Éructa Sam.

"Il a disparut." Répéta Janet devant les yeux incrédule de Sam.

"Vous êtes sûr ?!" Éructa de nouveau Sam qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "C'est impossible…"

"Oh… Non… C'est bien vrai pourtant… "

Sam jeta un œil vers Janet tandis qu'elle discutait tranquillement avec une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

"J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre." Dit Carla Hill un peu confuse.

"Votre mari, le Docteur Richard Mackenzie…" Répéta Sam. Carla avait toujours gardée son nom de jeune fille ce qui compliquait un peu les choses. Si elle s'était abstenue, elles auraient pu facilement débattre cette évidence, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Pardonnez-moi, mais vous faites erreur. Je ne suis pas mariée." Répondit Carla en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam jeta un autre regard vers Janet.

"Bien sûr que vous l'êtes. Votre mari est le Psychiatre en chef de cette base, et cela depuis plus de six mois…" S'énerva Janet.

"Pardonnez-moi, mais vous faites erreur. Je le répète, je ne suis pas mariée… sinon à mon travail… d'ailleurs, vous allez devoir m'excuser, car j'ai une importante réunion et je suis en retard…"

Sam et Janet la regardèrent s'éloigner en silence.

Hammond écouta attentivement les explications de Janet.

"Le Docteur Mackenzie et trois membres de mon équipe médicale semble s'être évanouit en fumée. Évaporés, sans laisser la moindre trace…"

"Aucunes traces d'eux dans aucuns de nos registres." Ajouta Sam

"Non seulement ont-ils disparut, mais pour Mackenzie, nous avons interrogé sa femme qui, comme vous le savez occupe un poste administratif ici au SGC, pour elle, il n'a jamais existé. Elle nie formellement avoir été mariée et ne connaît aucun Richard Mackenzie…"

"J'ai interrogée deux de mes infirmières qui nient également connaître Mackenzie. Elles n'ont également aucuns souvenirs des trois membres manquants de leurs équipe… " Janet réfléchit un moment puis se retourna vers Hammond. "Il y a peut-être quelque chose qui puisse expliquer ces disparitions…" Dit-elle doucement en tournant ensuite son regard vers Sam. "La chose qu'a ramené SG-11…" Janet s'arrêta de parler, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage.

Sam perdit toute couleur. "Dieu tout puissant…" Souffla-t-elle les yeux agrandit par une subite prise de conscience. "La sphère…" Elle ferma un instant les yeux en expulsant l'air qui était emprisonné dans ses poumons. "Une bulle temporelle…" Continua-t-elle un peu paniquée. Affolée elle se précipita vers l'un des ordinateurs et tapa frénétiquement quelques commandes. Elle s'aperçut assez rapidement qu'une anomalie électromagnétique avait été enregistrée et que l'heure correspondait tout à fait au moment où elle avait touché la sphère avec la pointe de son stylo. "Huh… oh…" Exhala-t-elle comprenant qu'il y avait un grave problème.

"Je veux des réponses, Capitaine Carter." Dit Hammond qui ne suivait pas du tout.

Janet toucha le bras de Sam et cette dernière se passa la main dans les cheveux. "J'ai fait quelques expériences sur la sphère que SG-11 a rapporté de P3X-333 ce matin. Nous avons été témoins, le Docteur Fraiser et moi, d'un phénomène que je n'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer. Je croyais que ce n'était que de la statique, mais apparemment, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. J'ai pourtant, suite à ce malheureux incident, demandé une analyse de niveau deux, mais j'aurais dû songer à vérifier la normalité des fluctuations des champs électromagnétiques…" Elle se redressa et tendit la main vers le moniteur où l'on pouvait voir un graphique aux lignes plates, sauf à un endroit où elles formaient un grand V. "Voici ce que l'ordinateur à enregistré."

Hammond ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et l'ouvrit de nouveau.

Sam un peu mal à l'aise se dépêcha de lui fournir des explications. "Je crois avoir créé pendant une fraction de seconde une bulle temporelle. Par inadvertance, enfin j'ai découvert que cette sphère était capable de prouver la théorie des bulles temporelles, j'ai alors fait une simulation par ordinateur. Mais quand j'ai touché la sphère métallique à l'aide de mon stylo, elle a réagit." Elle se retourna et tapa quelques commandes sur le clavier. Un instant plus tard, ils purent tous voir la simulation à l'œuvre. La bulle translucide à l'écran s'élargit puis se contracta en un battement de cil. "Il y a eut un petit flash de lumière, et c'est tout."

"Je l'ai vu… J'étais là." Surenchérit Janet.

"Suggérez-vous, Capitaine Carter, que cette bulle a pu faire disparaître le Docteur Mackenzie et les autres ?" Demanda Hammond à brûle pourpoint.

"S'ils ont été touché par le champ statique… oui, monsieur, c'est possible."

"Où sont-ils allés ?" Interrogea Janet inquiète.

Sam soupira. "Je l'ignore… Ils peuvent être n'importe où en dehors du continuum espace-temps…" Avoua-t-elle vraiment dépassée par tout ceci.

"Où se trouvaient-ils tous lors de ce… malencontreux accident ?"

"Il faut voir." Dit Sam. "Sans doute au même endroit."

"Et cette bulle peut avoir dépassée les limites de votre laboratoire, Capitaine ?"

"Oui, probablement. En fait, elle peut s'être créé n'importe où sur cette base…" Sam se mordit la joue intérieure.

"C'est insensé. Et cette bulle aurait altérée les registres et les bases de données du SGC ?" Interrogea Hammond.

Sam était incapable de répondre et haussa les épaules.

"Vous devez poursuivre vos recherches, Capitaine Carter. C'est la seule piste que nous ayons. Trouvez un moyen de les ramener."

Sam hocha la tête. "Oui, mon Général."

"Je vais demander à SG-11 de se réunir. Je veux savoir dans quelles circonstances ils ont trouvés cette sphère. Peut-être auront-ils omit quelques détails importants. En attendant, le Docteur Fraiser vous assistera. Rompez."

Sam et Janet marchaient dans les couloirs en direction de l'ascenseur. Le petit médecin voulait d'abord faire un détour par l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et rejoindrais ensuite Sam.

"Docteur, Fraiser…" Sam ralentit et Janet en fit de même en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui ?" Demanda Janet au bout d'un moment. Sam avait l'air totalement dévastée.

"Je voudrais m'excuser." Lui dit la grande blonde de but en blanc.

Le petit médecin s'arrêta de marcher et lui saisit le bras pour la faire stopper. "Non, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Si j'avais été à votre place, j'en aurais pensée autant. Je suis désolée."

Sam pencha la tête en secouant ses boucles blondes. "Oh, Janet… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…" Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Janet ne cilla pas. Elle comprenait. L'heure était grave et Sam se sentait responsable.

"Et si nous ne les retrouvons jamais ?" Elle posa les yeux sur Janet. Elle avait l'air si désemparée.

"Nous allons les retrouvés, Sam. Je sais que nous allons les retrouver. J'ai confiance en toi. Tu es la personne la plus brillante qu'il m'ait été possible de rencontrer de toute ma vie. Nous allons trouver une solution." Lui dit-elle avec honnêteté.

"Et dans le cas échéant…" Sam secoua de nouveau la tête. "Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner."

"C'est un accident, Sam." Répondit aussitôt Janet en lui posant une main sur le bras. "Allez, viens, il faut y aller."

Sans dire un mot Sam la suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Janet sortit au vingt et unième niveau et jeta un dernier regard en direction de Sam. "Je te rejoins tout de suite." La rassura-t-elle. "Je ne serais pas longue." Les portes se refermèrent bientôt sur la grande blonde qui affichait un air de condamné à mort.

Le petit médecin parcourut rapidement la distance qui la séparait de l'infirmerie et poussa la porte.

Cela lui sauta tout de suite aux yeux, et elle stoppa net tandis que ses pieds prenaient racine dans le béton.

L'infirmerie était vide.

Sentant un vent de panique commencer à la submerger elle repartit au pas de course. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

Quand elle entra dans le laboratoire, Sam était penché sur la petite sphère et était occupée à rebrancher les senseurs.

Pressentant derechef la présence du petit médecin elle se retourna vers elle. Cette dernière semblait vraiment toute retournée. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Sam la pressa du regard. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda-t-elle en parcourant la distance qui la séparait d'elle.

Le petit médecin se racla la gorge en luttant contre la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer d'elle pour de bon. "L'infirmerie est vide."

À cet aveu Sam fronça les sourcils. "Vide ?" Répéta-t-elle affolée sans quitter Janet des yeux.

"Totalement vide." Déglutit Janet avec peine.

Elles échangèrent un long regard. "Et ça te surprends ?" Dit-elle sans comprendre pourquoi Janet semblait si anéantit.

"Si ça me surprend ?" Son visage se contracta. "Sam, il doit toujours y avoir au moins deux infirmières de gardes en permanence. En aucun temps elles ne peuvent quitter l'infirmerie sans se faire remplacer où sans m'aviser d'abord." Lui avoua-t-elle. Elle avait l'air totalement affolée.

Sam hésita encore un moment puis se précipita vers l'un des ordinateurs. "Leurs noms." S'écria-t-elle d'un ton empressé.

Janet fouilla sa mémoire à toute vitesse. "Voyons… qui était de garde aujourd'hui… Annie Goldberg et…" Elle réfléchit encore. "Lou-ann Trang." Dit-elle rapidement en rejoignant la grande blonde.

Sam tapa frénétiquement les noms que Janet venait de lui fournir. Elle n'obtint aucun résultat. "Tu as d'autres noms ?" Janet lui en donna quatre autres. Puis encore trois. Toujours rien.

Sam se retourna vers elle. "J'ai bien peur, Docteur que vous n'ayez plus personne à votre service sur cette base."

Cette fois Janet secoua la tête. C'était catastrophique.

"Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont tous disparut. Bon sang ! Cette base compte près de quatre cents employés sur le quart de jour… Si quelque chose survient, je ne pourrais pas assurer si je suis toute seule." Le vouvoiement était revenu en force apparemment.

Sam tapa encore quelques commandes. "Près de deux cents trente sept employés, vous voulez dire." Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Sam.

Janet lutta contre les émotions qui la submergeaient et tenta d'accuser le coup. "Non. C'est une erreur ! Quatre cents trente deux employés sur le quart de jour, je suis formel."

Sam la regarda un moment. Elle devait faire erreur. Jamais la base n'avait compté autant de personnels en service en même temps. "Et je le suis également." Ajouta-t-elle fermement. Elle étudia le petit médecin un moment. "Docteur, vous soutenez que plus de la moitié, soit presque deux cent personnes, seraient disparut… ?"

"Exactement." Rétorqua aussitôt Janet sur la défensive.

"Cette base n'a jamais compté plus de deux cent trente sept membres sur le quart de jour."

"Capitaine, cette chose commence également à vous affecter. Cette base cours un très grave danger !" S'énerva Janet. Il était évident que Sam n'était pas elle-même. "Vous devez me croire."

"Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous croire. La sécurité du SGC est en jeu. Mais je veux m'en assurer."

Ça c'était le comble. Il n'y a pas moins de dix minutes, Sam s'excusait d'avoir douté d'elle et maintenant elle remettait ça quand il était clair que c'était elle qui n'avait pas toute sa tête. "Vous assurer que je suis saine d'esprit ?"

Elles se regardèrent un long moment en silence. Puis Janet un peu hors d'elle se rembrunit. "Je suis certaine que si je m'auto-examinais, puisque je suis la seule qui soit en mesure de le faire sur cette maudite base, je ne décèlerais qu'un fort taux d'adrénaline, ce qui est fort compréhensible étant donné que c'est vous qui en êtes la cause Capitaine…" Elle marqua une pause et devant le regard incrédule de Sam, et se calma un peu. "En fait, je commence à croire que je suis la seule à ne pas être affecté par ce… phénomène…"

Sam posa les yeux sur elle et elles échangèrent un autre long regard. Celui là fut empreint d'un profond sentiment d'inquiétude. "Tu as raison. Je crois que tu as raison…" Finit par dire Sam.

"Oh ! Sam. Il faut trouver une solution. Si j'ai raison, alors…" Elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

"Pardonnes-moi…" Répondit doucement Sam.

Janet la regarda encore un long moment avant de lui mettre une main sur le bras. "Il faut trouver une solution, je ne veux pas te perdre… Si tu disparais, non seulement tout sera perdu, mais…"

Hammond entra au même moment accompagné de Jack, Daniel et Teal'c.

Janet retira sa main du bras de Sam et croisa les bras.

"Vous avez trouvé quelque chose." Demanda Hammond.

Sam se retourna vers lui. "En effet mon Général… Et je pense que vous n'aimerez pas ce que nous avons découvert."

Hammond était repartit dans son bureau pour faire quelques appels et tenter de trouver quelques spécialistes en matière de relativité. Cela faisait des heures que Sam tentait de déterminer ce qui s'était produit. Jackson et Fraiser l'assistait du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient en écoutant et commentant les dizaines de théories qu'elle émettait se faisant.

Jack non loin baya à s'en décrocher les mâchoires. Tentant vainement une fois de plus de déchiffrer les inscriptions sur le tableau noir sur lequel Sam, Daniel et Janet travaillaient il finit par laissé tomber. Frustré, il se tourna vers Teal'c qui était aussi stoïque qu'une statue de marbre. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien au boulot de Carter… Ce qui pouvait se passer dans son incroyable cerveau était pour lui un véritable mystère "Hé Teal'c… Tu viens au ravitaillement avec moi ?"

Le grand Jaffa acquiesça en inclinant la tête.

"Nous ne serons pas long. On revient avec des vivres." Déclara O'Neill qui n'obtint qu'un faible _han han_ de la part de Jackson, Carter et Fraiser.

Quand Jack et Teal'c disparurent, Janet se sentit tout à coup très lasse. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils planchaient sur des équations et des théories qui n'aboutissaient à rien.

"Je vais chercher du café, vous en voulez ?"

"Oui, merci." Répondit Sam fort concentrée sur une complexe équation dont elle avait apparemment bien de la difficulté à résoudre. Jackson se contenta de hocher la tête.

Janet sortit du labo et soupira lourdement. Envisageant le pire, elle dirigea ses pas vers l'une des petites salles de repos du dix-neuvième niveau. Tournant à droite elle stoppa net, ses yeux tentèrent de faire le focus sur quelque chose qui apparut devant elle.

Sortant de nulle part, un vortex multicolore se forma en émettant des grésillements forts assourdissant. La spirale s'élargit encore pour complètement bloquer le corridor et elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant sous sa force d'attraction. Elle résista en se raidissant mais la chose prit encore de l'expansion. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'accrocher à quelque chose, une poignée de porte qui trouva miraculeusement sa main et elle fut prise dans le tourbillon de ce maelström tandis qu'il se faisait encore plus intense.

Elle cria.

Il y eut ensuite un grand flash de lumière. Puis plus rien. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol et resta étendue là en tentant de reprendre son souffle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

"J'ai envoyé une équipe dans cette section du niveau dix-neuf. Nous avons passé deux heures à faire des examens à l'aide de spectromètres, d'électromètres, de galvanomètres. Nous avons scannés les environs au moins dix fois pour tenter de trouver un pattern d'impulsions électromagnétique, nous avons même vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de radiations à l'aide d'un compteur Geiger… Général, cette chose qu'à vu le Docteur Fraiser est…"

"Je ne l'ai pas seulement vu. Je l'ai sentit. C'est tout juste si je m'en suis sortit !" La coupa Janet d'un ton qui jouait dans les aigus. Elle réalisa ensuite à quel point cela semblait paranoïaque de sa part.

Jackson, Sam et Hammond posèrent sur elle un regard suspicieux.

"Il n'y a pourtant plus rien maintenant. Et aucuns signes qu'il y ait eu quoi que ce soit." Ajouta faiblement Sam.

Un silence gêné remplit le labo et Hammond fronça les sourcils.

"Ce peut-il que ce soit connecté à cet incident de ce matin, Capitaine Carter ? Est-ce que cette bulle… pourrait en quelque sorte flotter… dans cette base… peut-être…" Demanda Hammond.

"Ça me paraît tout à fait impossible, Monsieur." Sam se racla la gorge. "Une bulle temporelle n'est pas quelque chose qui peut… flotter… juste comme ça… comme une bulle de savon… c'est un peu plus complexe que ça…" Termina-t-elle un peu mal à l'aise. "À aucun moment nous n'avons touché cette sphère depuis ce matin. De plus, j'ai vérifiée et compilée les lectures des champs électromagnétiques des dernières heures, ils sont tous normaux… rien n'a été enregistrée qui puisse déterminer le phénomène dont à été témoin le Docteur Fraiser…"

Janet plissa les yeux en secouant la tête. Tout ça était complètement dément. Elle leva les yeux vers Sam pour poser la question. "Avez-vous fait le compte du personnel de cette base."

"Oui, Docteur." Répondit Sam.

"Et combien sommes-nous maintenant ?" Demanda Janet la gorge sèche.

"Cent quatorze." Répondit Sam aussitôt.

Hammond et Jackson se retournèrent vers Janet.

Janet secoua la tête. "Il en manque maintenant près de trois cent."

Ils échangèrent des regards perplexes.

Janet explosa. "D'heure en heure cette base se vide ! Comment expliquez-vous que nous soyons si peu nombreux dans une installation si vaste ? Si nous ne sommes plus que cent quatorze, alors pourquoi une base de cette taille ?"

Sam tenta une explication. "Nous sommes tout de même un projet ultra secret… moins il y a de personnels, moins il y a de gens au courant…"

"Assez…" Dit faiblement Hammond. "Merci, Capitaine Carter…" Il baissa les yeux vers Janet et poursuivit calmement. "Confiné tous le personnels dans leur quartiers jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Nous passons en alerte rouge."

Janet fronça les sourcils. "Monsieur…" Elle hésita. "Où sont le Colonel O'Neill et Teal'c ? Ils devraient être revenus du mess depuis un bon moment déjà…" Elle venait de réaliser après tout ce temps qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas de retour.

Cette demande fut accueillit par un lourd silence. Elle vit bien leurs réactions.

Le Général Hammond lui jeta un regard blanc. "Qui ?"

"Teal'c… le Jaffa… Le grand gaillard qui ne sourit jamais… Et le Colonel Jack O'Neill ?" Souffla Janet totalement abasourdit.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle.

Personne ne se semblait se souvenir d'eux. Le Général avait tout de même demandé que le Docteur Jackson l'accompagne jusqu'à la cantine pour voir s'il ne s'y passait pas des choses étranges. Daniel pressa le pas dans le couloir et Janet qui tentait affreusement mal de contenir sa frustration le rattrapa au prix d'une petite course.

"Docteur Jackson ?"

Il s'arrêta.

"J'ai besoin de savoir si je suis complètement folle."

Il lui sourit. "Pourquoi voulez-vous que je réponde à ça."

"N'évitez pas la question."

"Alors demandez-moi une question à laquelle je puisse réponde." Lui lança-t-il avec sympathie. Un moment passa et il se remit à avancer.

"Daniel, j'ai soigné des gens qui n'existent plus ! J'ai travaillé avec des collègues dont plus personne ne se souvient ! Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans voir leurs visages aussi clairement que je vois le vôtre ! Et si c'était une énorme conspiration ?! Et si ce n'était que moi qui…"

"Et si ce n'était que vous quoi ?"

"Qui devenait complètement folle…" Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle croyait ou ce qu'elle avait envie de croire…

"Docteur, vous avez agit dans le meilleur intérêt du personnels de cette base. Que pouvez-vous demander de plus ? Si c'est une erreur… Alors ce sera une erreur voilà tout."

"Ce n'est pas une erreur… J'aimerais que s'en en soit une…" Elle retrouva un peu de son assurance. Ce n'était pas une erreur… Jackson la regarda encore un instant avant de se remettre en route.

Le mess était complètement désert. Il n'y avait là pas âme qui vive.

"Vous voyez… Il n'y a personne…" Déglutit Janet. "Pas même un cuisinier…"

"Effectivement, Docteur, ce n'est pas normale…" Dit Jackson qui ne pouvait que lui donner raison. "Retournons au labo, il n'y a plus rien que l'on puisse faire ici."

Faisant demi-tour, ils regagnèrent l'ascenseur. Daniel appuya sur le dix-neuf et Janet dans un élan subit pressa le vingt et un. "Je vais allez chercher du matériel de monitoring, je vous rejoins là-bas." Les portes s'ouvrirent.

"D'accord." Dit simplement Daniel en la voyant sortir. "Soyez prudente."

Tandis que l'alerte rouge continuait de retentir dans toute la base, Janet revint au labo avec un petit chariot sur lequel trônait un appareil de monitoring.

Quand elle y entra elle ne fut aucunement surprise de n'y trouver que Sam. Aucune trace de Jackson.

"Capitaine… Combien reste-t-il de gens sur cette base ?" Lui demanda-t-elle sans perdre de temps.

Sam ne lui répondit pas.

"Ils ont tous disparut, c'est ça ?" Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Sam. "O'Neill, Hammond, Teal'c, Jackson… Oh, laissez-moi deviner… Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler d'eux…"

Sam se renfrogna. "Docteur, je crois que je me suis montré vraiment très correcte jusqu'à présent. J'ai fait tout en mon pouvoir pour sustenter vos… vos perceptions…"

"O'Neill ! Votre commandant, vous savez ce rabat-joie qui vénère la pêche…" Elle s'énerva et poursuivit sur cette lancé cavalière. "Teal'c… Jackson… Vous ne vous souvenez pas d'eux et pourtant, ce sont plus que vos coéquipiers, se sont vos amis bon sang !"

"Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez…"

" Et Hammond, le Général de cette base ?"

"Docteur…"

"Ils sont le cœur du SGC et vos meilleurs amis… Ils méritent mieux que simplement avoir été oubliés… expurgés de ce monde comme ça !" Elle soupira lourdement. "Ils méritent tous… mieux que ça…"

Sam avança vers Janet et lui toucha le bras gentiment. "Peut-être devriez-vous vous enfermer dans vos quartiers ou à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que…"

"Parce que ça vous paraît logique ? Vous et moi, seules… sur cette gigantesque base…"

"Nous avons toujours été seules. Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit…"

Elle la tira vers les fauteuils et elles s'y assirent toutes les deux. Sam lui lança un regard triste et concerné.

"Samantha… Sam… je ne sais pas comment, mais nous devons trouver une solution… Sinon…"

"Tu as ma parole…"

"Je ne suis pas folle… Ce n'est pas un fantasme ou un rêve. Il y a un phénomène physiquement mesurable qui est en train de se produire ici." Elle marqua une pause. "Il faut que tu m'aide à identifier ce que c'est…"

"Comment ?"

"Je veux te mettre sous moniteurs…"

"Jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse."

"Ça va se produire…"

"Très bien. Alors fais-le…"

Se levant avec hésitation, Janet marcha jusqu'au petit chariot et le poussa vers Sam qui resta immobile assise à la regarder avancer vers elle. Son regard était, lui sembla-t-elle, empreint de sérénité. Elle connaissait trop bien cette expression, c'était celle du condamné à mort qui avait accepté son destin. Son moral plongea comme une roche au fond d'un puits sans fond en même temps que son cœur, car elle savait que c'était exactement ce qui allait survenir. Sam disparaîtrait comme tous les autres. "Je vous promets que je vais tout faire pour comprendre ce qui c'est passé et tous vous ramener…" Elle marqua une pause. "Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir perdu mon sang froid…" Une autre pause et brancha le moniteur. "Vous vous souvenez de ça ?" Ajouta-t-elle tranquillement en lui jetant un petit regard en coin.

"Absolument. Mais si j'ai oubliée mes plus chers amis et camarades, comme tu le prétends, j'en méritais chaque mots…"

Un petit bip sonore régulier se fit entendre telle une clepsydre qui s'écoule goutte à goutte pour marquer le temps qui s'écoule. Un temps qu'elles n'avaient peut-être plus.

"Il y a un bon moment déjà que je voulais te dire quelque chose. Je n'aurais peut-être pas une autre chance de le faire. Sam, je crois que je… non, en fait je ne crois pas… je sais qu'au plus profond de mon être je-"

Le bip sonore s'arrêta et un silence de mort envahit le laboratoire. Sam avait disparut. Janet cligna des yeux. Pas de vortex, pas de signe précurseur, rien. Sam s'était simplement dématérialisé devant ses yeux. Janet émit encore quelques paroles. "T'aime…" Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens et serra les poings. "Je t'aime ! Je t'aime et jamais je ne t'oublierai ! Jamais, tu m'entends ! Jamais je n'oublierai aucun d'entre vous !" Finit-elle par crier. Un cri étranglé qui mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle entendit un grésillement qui s'amplifia et se retourna pour voir ce que c'était.

Un petit vortex se forma à la limite du laboratoire et comme la première fois, elle se sentit aspirée par lui. Elle s'accrocha sur l'une des tables métalliques qui était rivé au plancher et pria de toute ses forces pour préserver sa pauvre vie tandis que le vortex tentait de la lui ravir. Ses pieds quittèrent même le sol, mais elle tint bon. Elle luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir et bientôt la force diminua.

De l'autre côté un cri du cœur s'éleva malgré le tumulte. Une voix devint plus distincte.

"Je le perd… Le lien ne tient pas, Général !"

Carter et Jackson tapaient frénétiquement des commandes sur leurs claviers respectifs. Il n'y avait plus d'alerte rouge et le vortex qu'ils avaient crées se contractait et se distendait de façon instable.

"Je vais essayer la seconde équation !" S'écria Sam.

"Non, c'est trop tard. Regardez." S'écria à son tour Daniel Jackson.

Le vortex se contracta jusqu'à ne former qu'une petite sphère pas plus grosse qu'une balle de golf puis disparut complètement.

"Je l'ai perdu." Souffla Sam abattu.

"Je suis désolé, Capitaine Carter." Dit Jackson d'une petite voix.

"C'est terminé… Nous ne pourrons plus jamais la ramener…"

"Ce n'est pas terminé, Capitaine." Dit l'inconnu qui venait de se matérialiser devant eux.

Sam et Daniel se retournèrent fort étonnés.

Il s'approcha d'eux d'un pas altier. "Il y a encore une chance."

Le Général Hammond appuya sur le champ sur un bouton et l'alerte rouge se déclencha.

Celui qui se faisait appeler le Voyageur était un homme plutôt sympathique qui semblait vraiment vouloir leur venir en aide, mais en même temps, il était évident qu'il était beaucoup plus en avance sur son temps qu'eux et se montrait à certains égards quelque peu condescendant.

"Et puis il y a eut ce flash…" Termina d'expliquer Sam. "Et elle est disparut." Elle le darda du regard fort agacée. "Que savez-vous des bulles temporels."

Le Voyageur la regarda un peu comme un père l'aurait fait avec son enfant qui venait de faire une grosse bêtise. "Ça serait trop long à expliquer…"

"Est-elle en vie ?" Questionna Sam d'une voix atone.

Le Voyageur lui sourit doucement. "Aussi longtemps qu'elle croira qu'elle est en vie, elle sera en vie…" Répondit-il de façon un peu énigmatique.

"Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?" S'exclama O'Neill tout à fait énervé.

Le Voyageur soupira lourdement pour contrôler sa frustration. Ces gens étaient si primitifs. "Votre espèce a une perception si étroite et une connaissance peu érudite du continuum espace-temps." Il marqua une petite pause pour tenter de trouver des mots simple qui lui permettrait de leur expliquer ce qu'il voulait vraiment leur faire comprendre. "Quand votre Docteur a été témoin de ce petit… incident… provoqué par la sphère, elle a créé sa propre réalité. Ses pensées à ce moment précis en ont déterminé l'aspect et la forme."

"Pouvez-vous aller la chercher ?" Demanda Sam qui commençait vraiment à perdre toute contenance.

"Non, c'est sa réalité. Je ne peux pas y entrer… pas plus que je pourrais m'immiscer dans ses pensées."

"Mais vous avez dit qu'il nous restait une chance."

Le Voyageur s'avança vers Sam et quelque chose passa dans le regard du Voyageur. Clairement, en Sam, il put reconnaître une force brut, un sentiment si puissant qu'il le reconnu tout de suite pour ce qu'il était. Un sentiment si intense et si profond qu'il pourrait même déplacer des montagnes si cela était nécessaire. "Je peux vous aider, mais je ne peux pas le faire seul. Samantha, il y a une force en chacun de nous, une force que la majorité des gens de votre espèce ne peuvent même pas commencer à imaginer… Je n'aurai pas su comment venir ici sinon…" Il se tut un instant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Ensemble, nous serons capable d'ouvrir un portail pour elle. Mais elle devra décider d'elle même de le passer ou non."

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux.

"Je ferai tout ce qui sera nécessaire. Je veux qu'elle revienne."

L'alerte rouge se poursuivait et les sirènes hurlaient toujours tandis que Janet marchait lentement dans les couloirs du SGC à la recherche de n'importe quel indice qui pourrait l'aider. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit ces dernières heures. Elle inspira profondément. Tout ça lui semblait si grotesque…

Ses pas la menèrent au laboratoire médical et instinctivement elle marcha vers l'un des ordinateurs. "Il faut établir un diagnostique méthodique. Cataloguer chaque symptômes, tenté de déterminer de quoi il s'agit et trouver une cure si c'est possible…" Elle grimaça. Mais que faire d'autre, c'était ce dans quoi elle excellait. "Commençons par nous assurer que je ne suis pas folle… Si je le suis, alors, cela n'aura, d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus aucune utilité."

Elle réfléchit un moment puis tapa quelques commandes pour demander le registre du personnel de la base. Un seul nom apparut à l'écran. Le sien.

L'ordinateur ne lui dirait rien de plus, elle le savait, alors elle entreprit de s'en assurer d'une autre façon. Parcourant la distance qui la séparait de son bureau, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Avisant la patère, au fond de la petite pièce, elle sourit un peu. Son sac à main y était toujours suspendu et elle se dépêcha de fouiller à l'intérieur. Trouvant un petit carnet d'adresse, elle le serra contre son cœur. "Faites que ce ne soit pas un cauchemar… Faites aussi que je ne sois pas totalement cinglé…" Elle l'ouvrit à l'index des – C –.

Elle se mit à rire. Le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de Sam s'y trouvait toujours. "Bien… Cela prouve que je n'ai pas totalement perdu la raison…"

Elle s'assit devant son ordinateur et appela son dossier personnel. Les informations qu'il contenait étaient tout à fait justes. Cela ne la mènerait nulle part. "Merde…" Qu'espérait-elle trouver ? Les sirènes continuaient de hurler et elle se massa les tempes et avisa la pointe du stylo qui se trouvait devant elle. "Allons-nous amuser avec cette petite sphère…" Elle ne savait pas si c'était la chose à faire, mais elle devait tenter quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Sam et le Voyageur était debout face à face. "Notre but est de créer un portail stable entre notre réalité et la sienne…"

"Nous avons tenté de stabiliser le dernier vortex. Ça n'a pas fonctionné."

"Bien sûr que non. Les équations sont seulement la première étape. Nous devons aller bien au-delà des mathématiques…"

"Dites-moi seulement ce que je dois faire et je le ferai."

Le Voyageur l'étudia un long moment. "Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on peut faire juste comme ça. Je ne peux pas simplement vous dire quoi faire."

Frustrée Sam soupira. "Alors, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Vous avez dit que vous m'aideriez."

"Vous devez m'aider à vous aider…"

"Je ne sais pas comment."

Le Voyageur observa longuement la femme qui était de toute évidence en état de profonde détresse. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. "Commencez par vous débarrasser de votre culpabilité, Samantha." Il marqua une pause. "De toute votre culpabilité…"

"Tout ça est de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire des expériences sur cette sphère et…"

"Pas seulement cette culpabilité là…"

"Oh…" Sam fixa sur lui ses prunelles bleues qui s'embuèrent l'espace d'un instant. Toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait transparut dans ce fugitif instant. Ses sentiments envers Janet, le souvenir qu'elle gardait de cette soirée à l'observatoire malgré la façon dont tout ça c'était soldé, toutes ces émotions refoulées, et aussi cet incident avec la sphère…

"Concentrez-vous sur le présent. Vous devez vous débarrasser complètement de toute cette culpabilité et acceptez ce que vous ressentez pleinement et entièrement. Il faut vous laisser aller… Si vous voulez la retrouver. Vous devez vous ouvrir à elle, au temps, à l'espace qui vous entoure et mettre tout ça derrière vous. Voyez votre avenir et non le passé. Imaginez ce que vous aimeriez pour le futur…" Il s'assit à ses côtés devant l'ordinateur. "Commencez à formuler une équation."

Sam ouvrit les yeux et totalement sereine, comme en transe, commença à taper lentement d'abord puis rapidement elle aligna des rangées de lettres et de chiffres d'une complexité qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru être capable. Cela dura longtemps et le Voyageur l'assista en corrigeant quelques fois ses erreurs. Une fois terminé il se retourna vers elle. "Maintenant fermez encore les yeux."

Sam le regarda curieuse, mais obtempéra quand il hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

"Continuez à entrer votre équation. Ne pensez qu'à elle… ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile…" Termina-t-il d'un ton éloquent comme s'il savait que Janet ne quittais plus les pensées de Sam et ça depuis le tout premier instant où elle avait posé les yeux sur elle.

"Je ne peux pas… Je ne sais plus quoi écrire…"

"Voyez au-delà des nombres… Faites-vous confiance…"

Sam commença à taper à l'aveugle sur le clavier mais au bout d'un court instant elle s'arrêta et ouvrit ses yeux remplit de larmes. "Je n'y arrive pas… Je ne peux pas…"

Le Voyageur la regarda calmement. "Quand viendra le moment, vous en aurez la force, Samantha. Vous en aurez la force. Maintenant essayez encore…"

Sam loin d'être convaincu ferma les yeux et inspira profondément puis elle recommença à entrer des données. Cela dura encore un bon moment et ses mains tremblaient maintenant tout autant que son corps puis elle stoppa et le Voyageur prit la relève. Tapant encore quelques chiffres, il ferma à son tour les yeux. "Nous y sommes…"

Sam ouvrit les yeux et une bulle commença à se former tout au fond du labo.

"Voilà sa réalité… La bulle temporel dans laquelle elle se trouve… Sa bulle…" Ses yeux se plissèrent et quelque chose passa dans son regard.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Cette bulle est en train de se contracter sur elle même…" Il eut l'air concerné. "Elle va disparaître…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Devant la petite sphère, Janet hésita un long moment le stylo bien en main. "Okay Janet… Il faut que tu essais…" Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et en serrant les dents courageusement elle appuya la pointe métallique du stylo contre la sphère.

Rien ne se produisit.

Bientôt, si elle continuait à accumuler les échecs, c'était elle qui finirait par disparaître.

"Il est temps, Samantha…"

Sam déglutit avec peine… Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux avant de recommencer à taper sur son clavier. Le Voyageur toujours à ses côtés se concentra avec véhémence sans cesser d'observer Sam qui essayait trop fort…

"Laissez-vous allez, Capitaine… Laissez allez l'anticipation, les expectations, les demandes, les craintes… Laissez tout ça derrière vous."

Une fois de plus Sam inspira profondément. Son visage et tout son corps se détendit lentement tandis que le visage de Janet se formait dans son esprit.

"Oui. Voilà… Vous y êtes presque…"

Sam descendit encore et encore au plus profond d'elle-même prenant conscience de tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour le petit médecin, en lui disant mentalement tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer à venir jusqu'à maintenant.

Janet entra dans la salle de contrôle et observa la Porte des Étoiles en contrebas. Si elle tapait une adresse… N'importe quelle adresse… Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en sortir… Il ne lui restait peut-être pas beaucoup de temps. Elle activa trois chevrons avant d'hésiter à nouveau.

Bizarrement, elle cru apercevoir un voile translucide se former dans la salle d'embarquement. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle activa encore trois autres chevrons et ferma les yeux pour presser le septième… Le dernier chevron s'enclencha et la porte s'activa pour laisser apparaître le vortex en émettant son habituelle _kawhooosh_.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Janet descendit les escaliers et pénétra dans la salle d'embarquement. Elle stoppa net. À sa grande stupéfaction, il y avait maintenant non pas un vortex, mais deux. Celui de la porte et celui juste un peu plus bas. Incertaine, elle commença à avancer le long de la rampe d'embarquement puis changea d'idée et revint sur ses pas. Et si ce second vortex la ramenait dans sa réalité ?

"Je sens un fort champ magnétique. C'est comme si…" Le Voyageur s'arrêta de parler.

"Elle a ouvert la Porte de Étoiles et maintenant elle hésite." Balbutia faiblement Sam qui avait toujours les yeux clos. "Oh, non… Mon dieu non…" Elle secoua la tête. "Janet… Tu ne dois pas passer la Porte ! Ne passe pas la Porte ! "

Janet avança une fois de plus sur la rampe d'embarquement. Debout devant le vortex de la Porte elle ferma les yeux. "Je dois passer… Il le faut…" Le visage de Sam se forma dans son esprit. "Oh… Sam…" Elle secoua la tête. "Si seulement tu étais ici avec moi."

"Je le suis ! Je le suis ! Ne passe pas la Porte, Janet ! Ne passe pas la Porte !" Sam ferma la bouche et les paroles qu'elle prononça ensuite furent intérieure. _Ne fais pas ça… Tu dois revenir sur tes pas et passer l'autre vortex… Écoutes-moi… Ne passe pas la Porte… Je ne veux pas te perdre, Janet ! Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie… Reviens sur tes pas et reviens-moi…_"

Janet ouvrit les yeux. Elle contempla encore un moment le vortex de la Porte et revint sur ses pas. "Hé puis merde !" S'écria-t-elle en s'élançant dans l'autre petit vortex.

Sam ouvrit les yeux et prit un grand respire. Elle avait retenu son souffle pendant une longue période et maintenant, elle avait le vertige. Le vortex devant elle commença à devenir instable. "Non !" Il se contracta violemment. "Non !" Puis une petite forme en émergea juste au moment où le portail disparut.

Clignant des yeux comme au sortir d'une longue nuit de sommeil, Janet balaya la pièce du regard. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam et les yeux remplit de larmes elles se regardèrent un court moment. De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée les acclamations de joies et les applaudissements fusèrent de toutes part. Janet tourna la tête dans cette direction pour apercevoir O'Neill qui lui fit un petit signe de tête. Elle était de retour.

Sam se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. "Oh ! Janet !" elle la prit par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. "Tu es revenu !"

"Sam…" Elle remarqua l'étrange personnage derrière elle. "Tu… Je t'ai entendu…"

L'homme la regarda en souriant allègrement puis hocha la tête.

Sam se détacha d'elle à contrecœur.

"Vous avez réussi, Capitaine…" Il laissa un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres puis son regard vint de nouveau se poser sur Janet. "Vous avez aussi cette même force en vous, Docteur Fraiser… Le Capitaine Carter et vous…" Juste à cet instant Sam lui posa la main sur le bras.

"Comment puis-je vous remercier, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous."

Un mystérieux sourire joua sur ses lèvres. "Essayez de vous débarrasser de toutes ses étouffantes contraintes… La vie est si courte pour les gens de votre espèce… Les sentiments sont quelque chose de précieux… Tâchez de les laissez vous guider de temps à autres… Cela est aussi valable pour vous, Docteur…" Sur ce il se volatilisa sans plus emportant la sphère avec lui.

Janet leva les yeux sur Sam. "Étrange… Mais sage…" Dit-elle simplement en lui souriant de belle façon. "Au fait, qui c'était ?"

"C'est une longue histoire… Je te raconterai…"

O'Neill fut le premier à entrer dans le labo. Il vint rapidement vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. "Vous avez fait le bon choix, doc."

"J'ai eu un peu d'aide…" Répondit-elle en jetant un petit coup d'œil vers Sam qui rougit aussitôt.

"Content de vous revoir… On a bien cru que…"

"Cru que quoi ? " Janet rit doucement. "On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi, Colonel."

"Non, j'imagine…"

Jackson la prit à son tour dans ses bras. "Nous avons tous eu très peur…"

"Pas autant que moi, je vous assures…"

Puis le Jaffa se posta devant elle et inclina la tête humblement. "Vous, vous êtes montré aussi courageuse que le Capitaine Carter… Le Voyageur avait raison… vous avez toutes les deux cette force…" Il inclina de nouveau la tête.

Janet jeta un petit regard interrogateur vers Sam qui se contenta de se masser la nuque.

"Heureux de vous retrouvez, Docteur. Soyez assurer qu'à l'avenir nous allons tout mettre en place pour que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus. Prenez toutes les deux quelques jours de congés." Déclama Hammond. "Tâchez de vous reposer."

FIN 


End file.
